Forum:Site Name
For those who don't know, there *is* a difference between "fan fiction" and "fanon." A huge difference. Fan Fiction is what this wiki is about; fiction written by fans. Fanon is stuff that is not explicitly stated in canon material, but is often accepted as such, as most of this wiki is NOT. In case there's more you didn't know, Wikia has recently stopped creating wikis with the word "fanon" in the name--at least, they've stopped making wikis like *this* one, about fan FICTIon, with "fanon" in the name. It's entirely by the founder's mistake that this is the Halo Fanon wiki, and not the Halo Fan Fiction wiki, which is why I think the site name should be changed. The Project namespace would be changed, so there would be pages called Halo Fan Fiction:About instead of Halo Fanon:About, and the wiki would move to halofanfiction.wikia.com. To make sure no one who decides not to participate in this discussion doesn't wonder where the site went, this subdomain could easily be redirected to the new one, so, while you'd eventually have to get used to a different site address, at first it would be okay if you forgot the name changed or something. Anyway, what y'all think? Guesty-Persony- ' 02:40, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ''Italics stuff is an edit. 'Guesty-Persony- ' 03:06, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Support (3/1 Sysop) #Guesty-Persony- ' 02:40, 10 January 2008 (UTC) #Heck yes. -- Your Worst Nightmare 03:24, 10 January 2008 (UTC) #I agree with the statement. Thanks, 'H*bad (talk)' Neutral (3) #I don't really care. The reason at the top of the page is convincing, though. 03:10, 10 January 2008 (UTC) #A name is a name. I don't think it would really matter if it was changed or not. People will just have to type more to get the name down. -- #I don't care. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 15:51, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Against (7/2 Sysop) #You stated, "For those who don't know, there *is* a difference between "fan fiction" and "fanon." A '''huge' difference.", though never stated the difference between the two. I do know the difference, though that lack of information hasn't persuaded me to supporting. 02:54, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ##!bAH, sorry, I'll change that... but FYI, you shouldn't support screwing over this wiki just because I forgot to elaborate... Guesty-Persony- ' 03:04, 10 January 2008 (UTC) #Prefer the current name, and the way the site currently operates, or rather should operate.--SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 23:41, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ##I'm not talking about changing how it operates... and what's your *reason* for not wanting the new name? Thx. 'Guesty-Persony- ' 04:24, 12 January 2008 (UTC) # I think it's a matter of interpretation (as far as I know, there is no official dictionary definition of fanon). When I first came to this site, I assumed the "fanon" part, meant "fan fiction that is related to canon", or "fan (made) canon". When I think of fan fiction, I think of "fan made stories related to this universe", or literately "fan (made) fiction (as in made-up)". I think a change to the name "fan-fiction" would imply that anything goes, which isn't the case here. Just my thoughts. Tesfan 01:58, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ##I'm just going by Wikia's and Urbandictionary's definition here... I think we should just do what Wikia's doing. 'Guesty-Persony- ' 04:24, 12 January 2008 (UTC) # Yes there is a difference, and we are using fanon. Since we are strictly enforcing canon, which is good for us.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging 02:22, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ##Except that's not what fanon means... fanon is something that is not explicitly stated, but is accepted as canon. There is something VERY wrong with you if you're accepting the articles on this site as canon. Guesty-Persony- ' 04:24, 12 January 2008 (UTC) #I am against this for one main reason. I theorize that if we change this site's name to Halo fanfiction or something similar, the vast majority of new users will automatically think of sites such as fanfiction.net, and will not follow stated canon. Futhermore, they may use it to create wholly out-of-place articles and novellas, such as we've seen in the International Space Station Corporation, which will then have to be moved to user namespaces and/or deleted. I believe that when people see the world fanon, more often than nought (pherhaps even only by a slim margin) they do not immediatly recognize the word, and thus read the rules much more carefully, and realize the full intent of the site, as well as the fact that it cooxesists with canon. This means that pherhaps less articles will have to be moved, less flaming will go on, less tempers will rise, and their will be less work for the admins. Spartan 501 04:09, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ##By using a false definition, you're actually *promoting* that falsehood. Is it really that hard to say in MediaWiki:Copyrightwarning that all fanfiction must follow canon? No, it isn't; if anyone breaks that rule, you delete the page, simple as that. 'Guesty-Persony- ' 04:24, 12 January 2008 (UTC) #No. Leave as is. And what are you doing here, GPT? Aren't you usually at hpedia? SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 04:27, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ##Care to explain why? 'Guesty-Persony- ' 04:33, 12 January 2008 (UTC) #As per SPARTAN-091. Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant]] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 04:31, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ##Care to explain why? Guesty-Persony- ' 04:35, 12 January 2008 (UTC) #Halo Fanon has always been the name, why change it now? Keep it Halo Fanon! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 04:32, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ##Care to explain why? 'Guesty-Persony- ' 04:33, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Comments Shouldn't you talk this over with the administration of the wiki before asking the community? After all, this wiki is not a democracy. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 03:46, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :It's not a democracy, but the community still decides what happens. 'Guesty-Persony- ' 03:48, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::I said that exact same thing and they are probably going to get pretty angry about the thought that someone didn't talk this over with them. Just a warning... Thanks, 'H*bad (talk) :::They can't get angry because I asked you guys a simple question... if you decide you want the name changed to reflect correctality (yes, that is a word now. =P), staff will change it, and there's nothing they can do about it; when they say it's not a democracy, all it means is that *votes* don't aren't weighed as heavily as *discussion*. 'Guesty-Persony- ' 23:30, 11 January 2008 (UTC)